Wicked Magic
by Beautiful Despair
Summary: You have all heard the stories of Harry, Ron and Hermione, but does anyone know what happened when it first began? Take a look back at the founders of Hogwarts. Helena Hufflepuff, Revina Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.


Author's Note- **Sorry about how short it is at first, but in later chapters is will get longer. I would love to get comments, no matter if they are bad or not. If I need to change anything or add something, just say so.**

Salazar looked behind him to the path where he had left the other three. They called themselves powerful? He would show them. Turning a pale face back to the west, a strong wind tugged his black hood from him, revealing a lock of shoulder length, pitch black hair, a hawk-like nose, and piercing green eyes.

Salazar Slytherin, one of the four known, or soon to be known, founders of the new school of magic, Hogwarts. The others, Helena, Revina and Godric had insisted on naming a House after each of them. Gryffindor, House for the brave and loyal. Salazar sneered at the thought. Godric was no more brave then a mouse was carnivore.

Ravenclaw for the wise. If Revina was wise he would eat his wand whole without any salt. Hufflepuff for those with a bit of each. He could understand, for Helena was neither smart, sly or brave. Chuckling to himself, he sat up straighter in his horse's saddle. Slytherin. Now that was a House. Home of the sly, the tricky, those with more cunning then those more brawn. A House of Champions, a House of Wit. And most of all, a House that would rule them all.

With a wicked laugh, he spurred his horse into a gallop, heading to the school, that he himself would soon control. Those three half-wits would do good to watch their backs.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge me on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top sleek and tall._

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all!_

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you need to be." _

Recited the worn and lopsided hat in front of Revina, and she frowned. It was not the cleanest of jobs Godric could do, but she guessed it would work. Picking the leather hat up by the top, causing it to go limp, she placed it in front of Helena, who had been reading. The brown haired woman looked up, peering at the black haired woman through her fallen bangs.

"What is that?" she asked, staring at the hat as if it was a mold, not a piece of leather. Revina laughed, sitting down on a log next to their fire, the flames cackling and sizzling, as if they were alive themselves.

"A hat Godric made. For when the school is up." she explained, "He said that if you place it on the student's head, it will tell what House they would do best in, hence which House to place them in." Helena smiled slightly, looking at the hat with new found respect, but then it faded.

"Then why does it look so old?" she demanded, and Revina shrugged.

"Don't ask me. Ask him."

"Ask me what?" asked a man, walking up. Golden brown hair fell to broad shoulders, covered in light plate armor, and his hands were covered in chain mail gauntlets. A large sword sat on his hip, resting in a leather and steel sheath. Revina smiled up at him, and Helena nodded her head to the hat.

"You had to make it old, didn't you?" she asked with a grin, and Godric laughed.

"It was either new yet dead, or alive and old." he stated, picking the hat up. When he placed it on Helena's head, despite her complaints, she quieted down for the hat spoke. It seemed as if the leather itself formed a mouth, a working one to be exact. It did not take long for it to think, or to realize whose head it was on.

"Why, you are Helena Hufflepuff. No need to place you anywhere…" it said, in an oily and gruff voice. Revina looked at it oddly, then back to Godric.

"It's alive? You mean, it can speak normally?" she asked, voice full of disbelief.

"You need not ask him…" said the hat, "I am able to answer for myself. I am alive, yet not. His magic and enchantments keep me like this." Revina was about to say something, but her voice did not work.

Godric laughed, picking the hat back up, and he placed it in a bag. Looking around, he frowned.

"Have you seen Salazar?" he asked the two women, and they both looked at each other, a worried glance being passed.

"We thought he was with you…" they said in unison, and Godric swore.

"Bloody hell…this can not turn out well…"


End file.
